Ponirus (Timeline C)
Background Darth Ponirus was an Ancient KoTOR-Era Sith Lord. He first served under Revan, but soon switched allegiances after Malak took Revan's title as Dark Lord of the Sith. Ponirus was a talented Human Sith Lord who had been recognized by Revan and eventually Malak. He was trained as a Sith Scholar, often visiting worlds such as Ziost, Korriban, Lehon, and Thule during his apprenticeship, researching the deeds of the Ancients and attempting to uncover their long-hidden secrets. His knowledge regarding Ancient Sith practices made him a common supervisor at Sith Academies. He also had extensive knowledge regarding the history of the Ancient Sith, including their attempts at achieving immortality. His scholarly demeanor did not keep him from battle, however, and his ability to multitask with efficiency made him popular with Revan and Malak. Throughout the war, he continued to embark upon expeditions to the aforementioned planets. He took a pristine interest in Korriban, and spent most of his time at the Academy there. Upon hearing of Revan's return, Malak commissioned Ponirus to lead a strike force to the planet of Ylesia, one of many such reconnaissance efforts by his Sith Empire. He and his Sith landed in the midst of the vast Ylesian jungle, and, soon, they came across a Republic outpost on the planet. Ponirus set up an ambush for them, ensuring that every exit had Sith, awaiting any opportunity to assault the outpost by surprise. During the hidden siege, a Dark Jedi had revealed himself in desperation for food, as the team's rations had run out quickly in the jungle. The Republic garrison took up arms, but the Jedi (who had hid themselves in knowledge of the Sith approach) were prepared for the Sith attack. A bloody battle ensued, and it seemed as if it would end in stalemate. As the battle continued, one of the soldiers sent a transmission to a Republic Fleet that had arrived before the siege had taken place. He requested the Fleet bombard the base, hoping to eradicate Ponirus and his Sith intruders. The Republic troopers and the Jedi feigned a rout, and the Sith relished in their victory; but soon after the entire area was experiencing the full might of bombardment. None were spared. Ponirus was strong in death. His spirit managed to live on in what was now a barren waste. Years, ages, millenniums passed, but Ponirus's soul lived on in isolation. For countless years the restless spirit mused about returning to the material plane, hoping to someday achieve the goals he designed when he was alive. Nearly three-hundred years after his death in the jungle, a descendant of one of his apprentices had tracked his campaign, from Korriban to Ylesia. The naive young Sith hoped to find the Sith Lord's journals, so as to impress his Master back on Dromund Kaas. When the boy did locate Ponirus's grave, signified by a circle of variously shaped and sized stones, he found nothing. After minutes of searching, the spectral Sith appeared before the apprentice, revealing his past and where he might find what he took to the grave. In order to locate them, however, Ponirus stressed that he must see through the apprentice's eyes, so as to more easily locate his teachings. The apprentice accepted his offer, unknowing that his weak and feeble soul was tainted and absorbed by Ponirus's. For a time, the Sith Lord was reborn. He traveled across Imperial Sith Space, bringing ruin to his old Republic and Jedi foes, instilling fear and oppression on worlds that dared to oppose the Sith Empire. After the events which lead to the Empire's collapse and dissolution, Ponirus was defeated by a young Jedi aspirant, who sent his soul - captured in an ancient vibrosword - back to the shattered patch that was his grave. There he remained for ages. Until an embittered Jedi wandered upon his grave. Involvement Triumphant Shadows The spirit was fascinated by the young Jedi. It sensed immense hatred within him, arrogance, passion, recklessness and power. This was something the spirit had not witnessed in too long. It devised a plan that would allow it to co-exist with the Jedi, furthering what the spirit sensed would be the Jedi's final departure from the Light Side. The spirit told the Jedi of its death, but nothing about its importance to the Sith Cause of long ago. Talben Foelin could not argue with this Ancient; he knew that merging with such a powerful force presence would enhance his own abilities. The spirit faded into a black shroud, and proceeded to merge with Foelin's force presence. Immediately, Talben felt as if he had gained knowledge, ancient secrets that were kept away from the galaxy for many years. The spirit, however, did not relinquish the full extent of its knowledge - or power - to Foelin; it knew that, someday, there would be a time that he could complete the merge. Effectively destroying Foelin's force presence would allow the body to become his. But something happened the spirit did not intend. As Mallous grew in power, he learned how to tame Ponirus, and his thoughts ceased to be plagued with Ponirus's mingling. After the events which lead up to the widespread revolts and hatred of the Golden Empire, Mallous had begun consulting Sith priests about his inner problems. For the few weeks that he would remain in power, the Emperor used these occultists to keep the increasingly prevalent influence of Ponirus at bay. They largely succeeded. As the coup in Naboo raged on, Jaina Solo and then Darth Revordus entered Mallous's palace. Their goal was to kill him and sabotage any back-up plans he may've had, either to keep stability in the Empire, or survive. The two found their way to his very throne room, where the priests were slain, leaving Mallous to battle them himself. With the priests's channeling gone, Ponirus was able to continue the struggle against the spirit of Talben Foelin. His already weakened mental state, his tiring body from fighting the duo, and his arrogance were all factors which allowed Ponirus to eventually wreak control from Foelin. Mallous was defeated. Ponirus struck then, establishing full control of the body. His manifestation as the Emperor rose and met with an injured Charon and a worried Solo. Ponirus, in the knowledge of Mallous's physical state, used the force to flee from the battle. Upon fleeing and using the Force to teleport to Korriban, Ponirus began heading towards the Sith Academy. He entered it and found its inhabitants slaughtered, maimed and gutted. He sensed an unusually strange presence within the Academy, and followed it to its source. He descended the Academy via creating a tunnel, where the old section still lay. It was there he found Abeloth, ancient goddess and rival of Ashla. The wicked deity convinced Ponirus, after a lengthy conversation, as well as Mallous, to work for her. They re-joined in spirit after she dismissed them, and for the first time, their spirits did not coincide. This time, they were working together - for the power of the gods. Legacy of Shadows To be updated when I have time. Abilities Ponirus was a thoroughly knowledgable Scholar. He maintained a vast knowledge of Galactic History, up until his untimely death on the jungle-planet. He often used his malignant intellect to crush the minds of weaker opponents. This knowledge, coupled with his tremendous force potency, allowed him to make estimates about the future. Ponirus also was a master in the arts of Force mysticism, such as separating his Force spirit from his body, ensnaring the souls of others, and detecting Force-users from a great distance. The Sith Lord's final form of attacking his opponents was destroying their sanity. If he managed to infiltrate their spirits, he could taint their minds and thoughts with madness and despair. A notable victim of this torture was Talben Foelin, who was driven mad and thus created an array of insane programs, most notably Kodashi, to sedate and eliminate his foes. This, coupled with his rapidly decaying popularity amongst the Sith Nobility and Cultic Council, lead to the Golden Empire's eventual collapse (Timeline C). Quotes Trivia Ponirus's name is taken from the Greek word poneros, meaning evil, or wicked. See also Golden Empire Darth Mallous Category:Characters Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Timeline C